Cereal Kidnapper
by InkNQuill
Summary: Sequel to Eleanor's Cereal. A Serial Kidnapper threatens Johnny's safety and someone is causing havoc all over Rapture.  Can Eleanor and friends find out what the heck is going on before it's too late?
1. It Begins

_I really wanted to start this like, BADLY. I wanna take a small break from my other stories and I couldn't stop thinking about this one. I was thinking of a __lot of plots to build off of __but couldn't really choose one, Midnight'sLastKiss recommended this one to me and I decided to mix it with one of the other plots I was thinking of, Making it.. Duel plotted? Enjoy_

_This takes place 1 Year after Johnny's Birth._

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Jack jumped out of the window of Jack's Donuts barely escaping the flames shooting out of the window. He rolled on the ground and got back up. He screamed as his breakfast diner was burnt to the ground.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ''

A Splicer ran up to Jack and joined him.

'' WHERE WILL I EAT BREAKFAST NOW ''

The two screamed for hours, Until someone told them to kindly shut the hell up and called the police, Who then came and called the fire department.

**Hours later**

'' Well Jack, If you would of called us in the first place we could of saved it. ''

'' Dammit. ''

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor walked into the living room.

'' Why the hell did Jack get mentioned first? ''

'' Eleanor I have no idea what your talking about ''

'' Never mind Father. Have you seen Dom? I'm scared shes going to.. Fire hand me. ''

'' What? Whats a fire hand? ''

'' She heats the hell up out of her hand with incinerate and then smacks my ass. ''

Delta grabbed a pair on sunglasses and slowly put them on.

'' Well... That sounds... Hot. ''

'' Lame... Well, If you see her let me know. She keeps getting me off guard. ''

Eleanor turned quickly to see if Dom was behind her and then ran out of the room.

'' Psst.. Coasts clear now. ''

Dom jumped out from behind the couch and joined Delta.

'' I'm gonna brand her ass with my hand ''

'' Awesome, Wheres Johnny? ''

'' Playing in his room, I tried to change his diaper but he bashed his bottle over my head and lit me on fire. ''

'' Pfft.. You can't handle him like me. ''

'' You can't handle my in bed! Oh snap! ''

Dom ran out of the room with her hand on fire and Delta heard Eleanor scream, Followed by Dom laughing and the sound of someone being chased.

'' The hell? ''

**Elsewhere**

'' Sooo.. Unimportant fireman guy who doesn't have a name, Will my insurance cover this? ''

'' No.. You're screwed. Sorry Jack. ''

'' Dude, Help me out! You ate Donuts here all the time ''

'' No I didn't. ''

'' Get the hell out of here, Minor character. ''

'' Fine, I will. ''

The fireman left leaving Jack in front of his burnt down diner. Fontaine came running to him.

'' Hey man, I heard what happened. You okay? ''

'' Yeah... I can't believe it's gone. All that hard work. ''

'' Jack, You barely made any profits. I'm the one who brings the money home. As a matter a fact I have no idea how to survived without me. This is a blessing in disguise. ''

'' Man.. It wasn't about the money. The community loved me. Check it out. ''

Jack screamed out to a passing Splicer.

'' SUP RANDALL. ''

The Splicer responded.

'' F##K YOU JACK, YOU SUCK ''

'' Yep.. They like you all right. ''

**Elsewhere**

'' DOM. ''

Dom ran to Delta who screamed out her name.

'' Check this out. ''

Dom sat down next to Delta and began watching the news with him.

'' _and.. in other news. There is a Serial Kidnapper on the loose. He has been breaking into homes and taking children of any gender and age. It is advised that you keep your child in the same room as you during bedtime and bar your windows. The Kidnapper seems to - ''_

'' If that kidnapper steals my kid I'm going to break him in two. ''

'' Don't worry Dom. I'll stay over if you want and watch over Johnny. ''

'' Thanks Delta. ''

'' DID I HEAR A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS? ''

Dell burst into the room in his Daddy armor, Lacking the helmet. He was a lot thinner than an actual Big Daddy so the armor hung off of him.

'' Oh god... ''

'' Hey Dom! I heard you needed help and I'm the dude to do it. I will not rest.. No.. I will not SLEEP to make sure that my baby bro is all right. ''

'' Dell, Shouldn't you be patrolling the streets right now? ''

'' Can't, This damn armor is too heavy and big. I keep tripping and those bad guys keep getting away. ''

Dom began chuckling.

'' Did you think about trying Sister amror? ''

'' Very funny! I just need to make this suit a bit... Smaller. You'll see. ''

Dell marched into Johnny's room and closed the door.

'' Should I stay anyway? ''

'' Yeah, Dell's an idiot. ''

Eleanor came into the room with her hand covered in electricity.

'' What are you doing Elli? ''

'' You like fire spanking people huh? ''

Delta got up and slowly left the room.

'' Oh yeah.. I dare you baby.. Come on. ''

Eleanor charged Dom who countered her easily and got her in a spanking position.

'' Tsk tsk tsk.. Eleanor you should of known you would get bested. ''

Eleanor's eyes widened as she heard the sound of flame build up. After about 10 minutes, There was an eternal red hand mark on her read end. Eleanor's cruel punishment was interrupted by knocking on the door. She got up and opened it and let in Jack and Fontaine.

Jack grabbed Eleanor and began shaking her.

'' It's gone Elli! IT'S GONE ''

'' What's gone? ''

'' Jack's Donuts. It burned down.. Someone lit it on fire. ''

'' Who? ''

'' I don't know you idiot, I just said SOMEONE lit it on fire. ''

'' Well exxcuuusseee me. ''

Dom walked over and put an arm over Eleanor.

'' Hey Fonty, I never asked you. Whose the man? You or Jack? ''

Fontaine blushed at Dom's question but Jack answered.

'' He... Hes the Man. ''

'' Hey.. Well... Whose the man in YOUR relationship? ''

Dom smirked.

'' Yeah Elli.. Whose the Man? ''

'' … You. ''

Eleanors face turned red from embarrassment.

'' Well.. This is akward... Anyway me and Jack still don't know who did it or why. It didn't seem like it was random arson. Someone did this intentionally. ''

'' But who? ''

'' Mystery time? ''

'' Oh Yeah! ''


	2. The Ship Hits The Fan Rather Quickly

_I had to remake this chapter, I sure hope no one noticed when I removed it. I made it what I believe to be more descriptive and less rushed._

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Dom walked into Johnny's room where he and Dell were playing.

'' Hey.. Dell, Could you watch Johnny for a bit? Me and the others are going to go solve another mystery. ''

'' Your really trusting me with him? ''

'' Nope, We won't be gone long enough for you to screw anything up... I think. ''

'' Well... It's better then no trust at all. ''

'' Dell.. I DON'T trust you at all. Chances are something will break. So to help avoid that, For everything I find broken I'm going to break your neck. ''

'' But.. How will you break my neck more then once? ''

'' I'll fix it, Then I will break it again... In other words don't break anything. ''

'' _Gulp... _O-Okay. ''

Dom left the room and joined Eleanor in the living room.

'' Dom, How are we going to find out who did this without leads? ''

'' I know just the person who could help.. ''

'' Who? ''

'' My... Sister. ''

'' You have a Sister? ''

'' Yes.. Not blood but were very close. We both used to gather together. Shes like a real Sister to me. After the years we kind of grew apart. But I always had a special spot for her, She often takes over the Black Market for me when I'm busy. ''

'' Cool, So she should know some people who might have information on this? ''

'' Exactly.. Lets go see her. ''

The two walked outside and joined Delta, Jack and Fontaine.

'' Okay guys, Were heading to the crappiest area in Rapture. So if you don't want to get stabbed leave now. ''

The group exchanged looks and Jack turned and began to walk away but then came back.

'' Screw it, I'm going. ''

'' Heh.. Coward. Least you changed your mind. Lets go. ''

**Elsewhere**

Dell and Johnny ran through the house in a vicious game of tag knocking over many objects. Despite being a baby Johnny was very strong ( being the offspring of a Daddy and a Sister. ) He chased after Dell in hot pursuit and shoved him with a little arm. Dell flew into the wall, The baby not knowing his own strength had sent the man flying into the wall at full force.

Dell hit the wall hard causing it to crack and fell on on the floor. He looked up and gasped as he noticed the huge crack he had created.

'' Dammit.. Dom is going to kill me. ''

He turned to Johnny who stood there innocently.

'' Oh noo.. Look what we did! What are we going to do? ''

'' Goooo Gaah ''

'' Don't give me that baby stuff! Were screwed! ''

'' …. ''

'' Oh right.. I'M screwed... ''

**Elsewhere**

The group followed Dom close as they passed through one of the worse areas of Rapture. Crime was happening all around them. Mugging, fighting and even public urination. They soon arrived at a small bar near a filthy underpass. Dom faced the group and began speaking.

'' Err.. I don't wanna bring too many people in here. How about just me and Eleanor go inside and you gents wait out here? ''

The men nodded and Dom and Eleanor entered the small bar.

Eleanor rubbed her eyes as smoke blinded her, The bar was filled with it. The patrons were all Big Sisters in black armor similar to Doms, Unlike Dom's though which was basically standard Sister armor painted black, theirs seemed to be salvaged parts and less advance. The Sisters all looked at Dom and cheered as she entered.

'' Hello Girls, I'm just here to see Kat. ''

The girls all nodded and went about their business.

'' Is Kat your Sister Dom? ''

'' Yeah, Her full names Katrina but we call her Kat. ''

'' Why do we give everyone short nicknames? ''

'' I don't know.. We just do. ''

Dom led Eleanor to an empty office in the back. Dom walked up to the desk and called out loudly.

'' HEY SIS YOU HERE? ''

There was the sound of footsteps from above, Then the sound of someone running down stairs. Dom began rubbing the back of her head nervously. A door in the back of the office swung open and a girl walked out.

Eleanor's jaw dropped as the girl walked up to the two. Dom rolled her eyes.

'' Hi Kat. ''

'' Hey Dom, Ooooh.. Is this Eleanor? ''

'' Yep... ''

Eleanor blushed. Katrina was extremely attractive. She had nice plump lips and long light brown hair, Which was long on the sides and had a pony-tail in the back. Her body was amazing which was very noticeable through her unique armor.

Similar to Sister armor, It lacked sleeves which she seemed to have ripped off. Revealing her very attractive arms. ( Albeit still obscured by her Needle gauntlet. ) Her armor was also slightly tighter and black like Dom's.

The Sister walked over to Eleanor and smiled.

'' Nice to meet you. ''

Dom's eyes narrowed as she forced herself between Eleanor and Katrina.

'' Sis.. Don't be rude. ''

'' Hold your horses Kat, I wanna ask you something ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' A friend of ours diner got burnt down, It was called Jack's donut. Horrible place... Got any information on who could of done this. ''

'' Nope.. Now if you don't mind. ''

Katrina moved Dom to the side and came face to face with Eleanor.

Dom quickly grabbed Katrina's arm.

'' What are you doing? ''

'' What's yours is mine right Sis? ''

Katrina grabbed Eleanor and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Eleanor made no attempt to resist.

Dom's eye twitched as she watched Eleanor's and Katrina's tongues slide into each others mouths and their lips connect. Katrina broke the kiss and and winked at Eleanor before walking out of the room.

'' Elli.. What the hell was that? ''

'' I'm sorry... She... Damn.. Shes hot. ''

'' ELLI! ''

'' Dom, You screwed my Father. You can let this slide. ''

Dom's face turned red from embarrassment, Eleanor wiped her mouth and smiled at her.

'' Elli.. You know that was an accident... Kinda. ''

'' Heh.. I'm sorry Dom. It won't happen again. ''

'' I can't believe you Elli... Come on, Lets go see if any other Sister's know anything. ''

**Elsewhere**

Dell was pacing around like a madman, The giant crack in the wall wasn't getting any smaller and he had no idea what to do. Dom was going to destroy him.

'' Crap.. What do I do? ''

His pacing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'' Oh crap... They can't be back already. ''

Dell rushed to the door, He knew he would just have to face his inevitable punishment. He slowly pushed it open and flinched back holding his hands in front of him in defense. He opened one eye and came face to face with a strange figure.

The figure was fully covered from head to toe, He couldn't tell what gender the figure was. It wore a trench coat and it's face was covered in bandage, Even it's eyes. A hat stood atop the figures head. Judging by the look Dell assumed that the person was some sort of cosplayer.

'' Uhh... You suppose to be some sort of comic book character? ''

The figure said nothing, But instead lifted a white gloved finger to Dell's forehead. Dell's eyes suddenly rolled back as his body went numb and he fell unconscious. The figure walked over his limb body and stared at Johnny who was now shaking looking over at Dell. Tears began to roll down the child's cheeks.

The creepy figure stalked over to him slowly and grabbed the child by the arm and began dragging him outside.


	3. The Sister In Blue

_Short Chapter, It was actually part of a longer chapter but i decided to cut them in half. Will submit other half soon._

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Dell's eyes slowly opened, His red tattooed arm began pulsing. Memories of his past.. His hidden past started coming back. He lifted himself slowly. No longer caring about the crack in the wall he grabbed his Daddy armor and stormed out.

**Elsewhere**

Dom and Eleanor went down stairs, They walked over to Sisters and began talking to them. None of them knew anything, As they finished talking to the last one they found themselves right where they started. With no information. Suddenly their train of thought was cut off when an explosion destoryed the entrance.

The Sisters immediately scattered getting into formation, Dom leaped up front and made a fighting stance while the Sisters grouped up behind her in an organized fashion. Eleanor just stood their confused.

Ready for the worse, One Sister garbed in Blue armor walked in. The Sisters behind Dom quickly all backed up slowly but Dom merely got out of stance and gave the Sister a smug look.

'' Well well well look what we have here... ''

Eleanor was confused by Dom's sudden change of expression.

'' Well.. Fancy seeing you here Dom. ''

Eleanor walked over to Dom and tapped her shoulder.

'' Dom.. Who is this? ''

'' An old friend... ''

The Sister in blue walked up, Face to face with Dom. Dom gestured for Eleanor to back up who complied.

'' You've got a lot of nerve coming here.. ''

'' Do I? I'm not here to make enemies. ''

'' Well what do you want? ''

'' I'm here to protect you, You're the target of some real dangerous people... ''

'' YOU? Protect me... That's hilarious. ''

'' I used to before.. What makes now different? ''

Suddenly Dom's expression changed and she Sonic blasted the Sister backwards.

'' That was before I couldn't do for myself, I don't need you. Specially not now OFFICER. ''

The sister dusted herself off, Unaffected by the blast.

'' Your going to have to forgive me someday Dom... ''

The sister turned and disappeared, Leaving Dom breathing hard and staring at the hole.

'' Dom.. Who was that? ''

'' Nobody... Lets go home. ''

**Elsewhere **

Dell held his arm, The pain throbbing through his arm. He punched the ground which let out a mighty wave. His hand cringed at the amount of power he let out. Time was running short.. He had to hurry or else things might get worse. But more importantly.. He had to save his Brother.

He continued on, Running to the slum of Rapture. He knew that's where HE would be. He only wished he could explain this to the others.. But he had no time.

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor and Dom left the Bar, Leaving the Sisters to clean the mess. They both suddenly realized something was up.

'' Uhh.. Where the guys? ''

'' Oh for the love of... ''

**Elsewhere**

Delta, Jack and Fontaine were burning the dance floor, While the girls had been taking ages the trio had decided to check out that nightclub across the street. The crowd watched and cheered as the three men free styled all over the place, Ending by sliding to each other and crossing their arms simotaniously.

With a cheer a man walked up to them and handed the three a trophy, Making another group of 3 throw their hats into the ground in shame. The trio left holding their trophy up high.

'' Well Delta.. I gotta say. Didn't know a man of your size could jump like that. ''

'' Hey, What can I say? ''

The three suddenly stopped as they heard a loud

''AHEM ''

The three turned to see Eleanor and Dom.

'' GUYS.. ITS BEEN 3 HOURS WHAT THE HELL ''

'' But... We got a trophy.. ''

'' Dammit Delta... Come on assholes lets go home. ''


	4. Targets

_Man, Been a long time since I updated anything. _

**Cereal Kidnapper**

The group began their walk back home, Eleanor couldn't help but stare as she noticed Dom lost in thought.

'' Dom, What's wrong? ''

'' Just thinking about what she said... Targets of dangerous people? ''

'' Are you going to tell me about her? ''

'' Please Eli, Not right now. ''

'' Fine... ''

Jack stopped walking and set the gigantic dancing trophy by his feet.

'' For the love of Adam, Delta you wanna hold this thing for a while? ''

'' Fine, Why not? ''

Delta easily lifted the giant trophy, Holding it like a bag of groceries and began walking.

Jack let out a sigh, Walking behind delta. As he stared into the trophy his eyes suddenly widened and he charged at Dom and tackled her to the ground. Before anyone could react a bullet flew by, Barely missing Jack and Dom and ricocheting off the ground.

With amazing reflexes Delta dropped the trophy and grabbed his rivet gun, Shooting where the man once was, Whom had now disappeared.

'' Holy shit.. Jack. How did you... ''

'' I saw the reflection on the trophy.. A man on the roof with a rifle. Jeez that was close ''

'' You... Saved me. ''

'' Don't mention it, Lets just get out of here before more of em show up. ''

Without hesitation the group picked up pace and began running back home.

**Elsewhere**

Dell walked confidently through the most dangerous part of Rapture, Walking past the glares of mercs and assassins without so much as a flinch. He was in enemy territory. Suddenly the confident man's arm began shaking and he let out a menacing laugh.

'' Oh no... Nonononono.. Not yet... ''

The man fell to the ground and began shaking all over and suddenly began laughing. With a final outward burst of extreme laughter he managed to lift himself to the ground.

Dell began hitting the his red arm with his other arm.

'' Damn you! Not yet, Just a little more I can't press on like this. ''

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, Loud heavy footsteps. Without the confidence his '' arm '' gave off he was just his regular odd self. He turned slowly to see a huge heavily armored daddy behind him, It's armor was an Olive Drab, Spray painted parts of different Daddies. His drill was covered in something red, Dell hoped that was paint as opposed to the blood of anyone unfortunate enough to be stopped by him.

'' That suit ain't even on your body kid... ''

'' I..I … Just need to get it a bit more... Fixed. ''

'' Tell you what kid.. Why don't you come with me? ''

'' I would but I really gotta... I better just .. ''

'' I won't take no for an answer. ''

The Daddy's green light went to a dim red and Dell began sweating nervously. He followed the Daddy into a dimly lit shack. All around were a bunch of tools, A huge bench and what seemed like an endless amount of scrapped Daddy parts littered the room all over. The Daddy closed the door and went over to the bench.

'' Gimme your suit kid, I got a lot of work to do. ''

'' Wh.. Why would you help me? ''

'' Well I guess an explanation would help things out. ''

The Daddy looked out the peek hole of the door and began locking various locks.

'' Sit down kid, I'll tell you everything. ''

**Elsewhere**

The group was almost there, The home stretch. They peaked around the corner, if people were looking to get them then there would be no doubt they would be surrounding their home.

'' What if Johnny is in danger? ''

Dom began sweating furiously, Delta reassured her by putting a huge hand on her back.

'' Don't worry, Dells watching him ''

Dom began crying

'' Oh god... They're dead. ''

'' Relax! They're fine Dom, Lets just try to get home without dying. ''

Delta's arm began glowing light and he turned the corner slowly, He let out a decoy in front of the entrance to their apartment and suddenly a barrage of bullets turned it into swiss cheese.

'' Holy shit.. Well that answers our question. ''

'' Lovely, How the hell do we get in? ''

There was a huge crack and Dom turned to see Delta had punched the wall in, Allowing them to enter the building, Albeit from someones apartment.

The group walked in, Ignoring the Splicer whose jaw had dropped and was now just sitting still absolutely shocked. They left through his front door which had led them to the hallway.

'' Okay.. Were in. Lets just take the elevator and .. ''

Dom face palmed.

'' You idiot.. They will suspect that. Elevators are bobby-trapped I bet! How will we get up... ''

'' DIALOG! ''

The group all turned to Fontaine curiously.

'' Sorry, It's just that you two were the only ones talking and the rest of us didn't get any dialog. ''

'' Uhh... What the hell are you talking about? ''

'' Does it matter Dom? Let's take the stairs. Jeez, You guys must be rocket scientists or something. ''

Delta and Dom shrugged as Fontaine pushed open the staircase door and suddenly flew back,The sound of an explosion following him and black smoke.

'' _COUGH_... Okay.. They have bombs on the stairs. That's definitely out too. ''


	5. Mercs

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Dell sat down across from the Big Daddy, Whose porthole dimmed as he began to tell his motive.

'' That arm of yours kid, Where did you get it? ''

Dell's eyes widened, Everyone assumed it was the effect of splicing that had made his arm like that, But in truth it was actually a transplant. Dell was curious as to how this Daddy knew.

'' Well.. A couple of years ago I was pretty badly hurt bothering a Big Daddy. I was just asking him a couple of question and I got too close to his sister. He grabbed my arm and broke it and shoved me into the ground. ''

'' … Go on. ''

'' Well, Someone found me on the ground I'm assuming because I had went unconscious. When I woke up I was at the hospital to find that they had removed my arm completely. When I panicked and asked them why they said someone had donated an arm to me, As crazy as that sounds. ''

'' … ''

'' Well, They knocked me out cold and replaced my arm and bam. I scored a new arm just like that. Funny thing is, I've been remembering things that have never happened to me and sometimes I just.. Get this feeling of overwhelming power. I feel like I could take on the world. ''

'' Kid.. It's my turn to tell you a story. Bout a man who had a red tattooed arm. ''

**Elsewhere**

The group began inspecting the hallways looking for a way up when Eleanor noticed a vent.

'' Hey, Dad. Lift me up to that vent. ''

'' A vent? You sure that's a good idea? ''

'' You wanna try to go up those stairs? ''

'' Good point. Okay I'll left you up. ''

Delta easily lifted Eleanor up and she removed the cover from the vent and crawled inside. The rest of the group waited in the hallway. The awkward silence bothered Delta so he spoke.

'' So.. Guys. What's your opinion on Big Sisters? ''

Dom opened her mouth and began to speak but was interrupted by Fontaine.

'' Bunch of hooligans with anger issues. ''

Dom shot Fontaine a look and he laughed nervously.

'' Except for Dom and Eleanor of course. ''

**Elsewhere**

Eleanor kicked open the vent cover and dropped into the hallway, It was their floor. The hallway was empty, She had assumed their assailants hadn't expected them to get this far. She made her wait to the staircase and saw a Splicer setting up mines.

'' AHEM ''

The splicer turned just in time to be greeted by Eleanor's fist. The fall knocked him back onto the mine and sent him flying in a wall. The injured Splicer didn't even try to fight back as Eleanor grabbed him by the beck and slammed him into the wall.

''' Who the hell are you and what are you doing? ''

'' I'm a merc, Me and my group were hired by someone to take you and your friends out. ''

'' WHO? ''

Eleanor tightened her grip around the mans neck.

'' I don't.. know dammit. ''

'' I want you to take your group and leave now. ''

'' I can't just do that, You can kill me but that won't stop the rest of us. Unless you uh... Outbid our original offer. ''

'' How much? ''

'' 200,000 ADAM was his offer, Add another 50,000 and we got a deal. ''

'' You bastard, You're lucky my girlfriend is rich. ''

Eleanor reached into her pocket and opened her wallet and wrote an ADAM check.

'' You can make checks for ADAM? ''

'' Uh.. No duh. ''

'' Why would someone even deposit ADAM in a bank? I wouldn't trust other Splicers with my ADAM. ''

'' Will you just shut up and get out of here? ''

'' You got it! ''

The man pulled out a walkie talkie and began speaking into it.

'' Okay gents, We got paid an even higher amount to get the hell out of here. Let's pack up and go. ''

The man pulled out a devise and pressed it and all his mines on the stairs let out a small beep and deactivated. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and gave it to Eleanor.

'' Just in case you ever need some Mercs. ''

'' I highly doubt it, ''

The Splicer sped down the staircase. Eleanor went down too meeting up with the others and explaining the situation.

'' So they were just a couple of Mercs for higher? We could of took em. ''

Delta began messing with his drill as he spoke. Eleanor interrupted.

'' I wasn't in the mood to fight, I'm worried about Johnny. ''

The group made their way upstairs and Dom quickly opened the door to the empty house and began searching frantically. She noticed the crack on the wall and ran to it.

'' Oh no! Someone was in here, It looks like there was a struggle. Oh no... ''

She searched the other rooms and came back to the group crying.

'' GUYS.. THEY'RE GONE! ''

Dom fell to the ground in a fetal position and began crying waterfalls. Eleanor quickly went to comfort her.

'' Maybe him and Dell went out for walk? You're tougher then this Dom. We WILL find them if anything did happen, We found my Cereal after all. ''

'' _Sniff_... This isn't about Cereal, This is a Kid dammit. Who knows what they are doing to him? ''

'' Don't forget Dell.. ''

'' I don't give a flying crap about Dell. ''

Delta crouched down near them, His porthole glowing red.

'' I .. WILL... Find out who took them and I will tear them to shreds. ''

The confidence and strength in Delta's voice made Eleanor and Dom's eyes widen.

'' Make no mistake, I will find them. I want you two to stay here. ''

Delta lifted himself up and turned to Jack and Fontaine.

'' You two, With me now. ''

Delta walked out fast, Jack and Fontaine quickly glanced at each other. Not wanting to piss off Delta, They followed after him quickly.

**Elsewhere**

'' A long time ago there was this Mercenary. A nameless fellow who was known more by his red arm then anything else. After the War he kept on going, Taking out both Atlas and Ryan squads and destroying huge amounts of ADAM. His plan was purification. ''

'' … ''

'' He had nearly succeeded, Creating an ADAM drought. The citizens didn't take to kindly to his plan, He was outright hated despite the fact he was doing something right. No matter where he went he was attacked on sight, Not that anyone could take him down. ''

'' …. ''

'' One day he was finally cornered by a group of other mercenaries. His age had caught up to him but he still could of easily won, It seemed he accepted his inevitable death. The mercenaries killed him and chopped off his infamous arm. Taking it as a trophy. ''

'' … ''

'' I don't know how you wind up getting it, Or how it was even preserved for all these years. But those memories and power.. They belong to him. It seems that hes still alive in that arm Kid.. and hes willing to help you. ''

'' Help.. me? But why? ''

'' I don't know.. Just remember you aren't alone Kid. That guy was known for great things.. I expect the same for you. I just hope they aren't great bad things. ''

Dell looked at the odd tattoo on the arm.

'' Do you know what this symbol means? ''

'' Nope, It's unlike anything I've seen before. Don't worry too much about it Kid, These things tend to unravel themselves in the future. Lets go fix up your armor. ''


	6. The Old Days

_I'm dropping the '' Elsewhere '' thing and using the more commonly used - border. Seems to work out better and look less cluttered. _

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Delta stomped outside, Jack and Fontaine ran forward finally catching up as the giant metal man came to a stop and spun around. His light went from red to yellow.

'' Sorry about that guys, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really damn pissed.. ''

Jack walked forward and put a hand on the giant man's shoulder.

'' You have every right to be, They have your son. ''

'' Were going to get him back and I'm going to torture whoever did this.. But right now I need you guys to be strong. I don't mean to be rude but you two haven't exactly been the most useful tools in the shed. Jack, Back in the day you were spoken of as if a legend. Fontaine, You were in charge of an army.. What's happened? ''

'' Years caught up to us? Were just Human. You're a Big Daddy. I can't promise you we will be the powerful maniacs we were back in the day but I'll tell you that we'll sure as hell try. ''

'' That's all I needed to hear... Lets get going. ''

'' Going where? ''

'' I have no idea. ''

'' You.. have no plan? ''

'' I'm used to people telling me where to go, It was always like that for me. ''

'' Well.. Theres no Sinclair or Tenenbaum to telll us. Were on our own. ''

'' Okay.. Fontaine, A little help? ''

'' Jeez, You guys are lucky I got connections. Lets head down to the slum. I know a couple of thugs back from my army who might be willing to help us. ''

* * *

Dell began slipping on the new armor, It fit him perfectly but still gave off that ''badass'' look despite how thin it was. He placed on the helmet and almost began dancing in excitement.

'' Wow, This is great! It's perfect. ''

'' Yeah yeah kid, Don't go and think you're invincible ya hear? While you may be more agile then a normal Daddy your not as nearly durable. ''

'' Yeah, Thanks. By the way... I never got your name. ''

'' Kessler. ''

'' Thanks Kess ''

'' Don't call me that kid, Now before you go I got to tell you a couple of more things. ''

'' Of course. ''

'' That arms going to lead the way kid, But you can't let em know about You Or Him. You don't tell anybody your name, Where you're from and who you are and you sure as hell don't show around that arm. You keep it covered with the armor you hear? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' That thing is going to lead you places kid, Dangerous places filled with real shitty people. That arm won't always be in control either. You gotta gain some fighting confidence or you're as good as dead. ''

'' I.. I got a bit of Big daddy training. I can handle a rivet gun quite well. ''

'' For your sake, I hope you can.. ''

Dell turned and began to leave, Turning once more to the strange Daddy. He had a feeling Kessler knew more then he was letting on. Perhaps he might of known.. Him.

* * *

Delta, Fontaine and Jack approached a dark alley and stopped. Two thugs blocked them and Fontaine smiled back at Jack and Delta and nonchalantly approached them.

'' Hey guys, It's me Fonta- ''

'' Better come back the way you came, You ain't coming this way.. ''

'' Excuse me? I'm FONTAINE. ''

'' Yeah and I'm the pope, Get the hell out of here. ''

Fontaine's face turned red and he immediately pulled out a revolver and shot the man in the face. As his limb body fell to the floor the other guard fell back and lifted his arms in surrender.

'' Don't shoot.. I'm sorry. ''

'' Go and tell the others Fontaine is coming In and he expects them all to be in f**king formation ''

The guard ran off and Fontaine turned to the Jack and Delta whose mouths were agape.

'' What? You said you wanted us to return to how we used to be... Lets go. ''

Jack and Delta followed close as Fontaine entered the alley and then into the back of a dimly lit building. There were a bunch of men lined up sideways awaiting orders.

'' Next time someone denies me entry into one of my own safe houses I'm going to make an example of him in front of you all... ''

The men all saluted and replied with a '' SIR YES SIR ''

Fontaine pointed at one man and gestured for him to come up.

'' General Sanders, I need information. I want the name of ANYONE whose hired a large group of Mercenaries for hire lately. I also want some of you occupying the area near my close friends home. Anyone who doesn't look familiar I want questioned and taking hostage if necessary. Understood? ''

'' SIR YES SIR ''

The men all dispersed and began working on Fontaines orders.

Delta approached him.

'' Fontaine, Relax now. Don't want you.. Getting too much back into character. We just need a little information and man power. ''

'' Hold on Delta, It's been a long time since I've been in the game and my men have waited a long time for their Command in Chief. ''

Delta backed up slowly towards Jack.

'' Uhh.. Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. ''


	7. Et tu, Dom?

_I've been working on other things lately trying to figure how how to make my writing better and I noticed something about this story, It's a bit sloppy and inconsistent. So hopefully I can fix that a bit, I will kinda sort not really rename Dom in this one. Next Chapter will be more about Del. _

Jack and Delta sat patiently, Barely able to hear each other over the large group of '' Fontaine's army ''. These men had obviously not heard the war had ended and had been here the whole time, The ones who Fontaine didn't send to protect the area and look for information were casually chatting while getting ready for war.

While Fontaine's men prepared themselves for a non-existent war, Fontaine sat nonchalantly behind his desk with his legs on top, Leaned back in his chair. Delta and Jack approached him, Hoping to actually do something themselves instead of waiting on Fontaine's men.

'' So, Fontaine.. Any chance we'll get going? ''

'' You guys aren't glued to my ass, Go. ''

'' What the hell is with the hostility? ''

'' I'm someone again that's what, I don't gotta write crappy articles anymore or spy on people. Get lost and just let the Fontaine do all the work. ''

'' Sorry to break it to you Fontaine, But you aren't anybody. Me and Delta, We one man armied through Rapture all by ourselves, You? You got your ass kicked by a guy with a wrench and 5 minutes of plasmid training. ''

'' I sure hope you aren't bringin up … ''

'' Bringing up when I kicked your ass? Oh yeah I was, Remember how you thought you won and you got impaled by a of 6 year olds? ''

'' Get the hell out of here before I order my troops to tear you to ribbons. ''

'' Yeah, I bet you would send the troops, Not like you could do it. ''

Fontaine lifted himself from his seat, He stared so hard at Jack, Delta swore he could see a red line connecting the twos eyes. He quickly jumped between the two and tried to calm the tension.

'' Look, Fontaine. You do what you gotta do and me and Jack will just go about our own business, We'll see you later okay? ''

'' Yeah whatever.. ''

Delta dragged Jack out of the building, Whom was still staring back angrily. He sighed and put a big hand on Jack's shoulder.

'' We'll take care of that after we find Johnny and Dell, Lets go see if we can find anything out ok? ''

'' Yeah.. ''

Eleanor and Dom sat in silence, Neither saying a thing. Dom was too distraught to talk and while Eleanor had a lot on her mind she didn't want to stress out Dom even more. To her surprise Dom broke the silence.

'' Eleanor.. Do you believe in Karma? ''

'' I guess. ''

'' Do you think.. This has happened to me for all the horrible things I've done? ''

'' You haven't done anything horrible Dom. ''

'' Uhh Eleanor, In case you forgot I run the black market. ''

'' Well.. You make a living doing a wrong thing, Lots of people in Rapture do that. ''

'' Eleanor, I've killed innocent people, paid off cops, funded terrorism and even took part IN terrorism.''

'' Well.. When you say it like that. ''

'' Are you even listening? ''

'' No I'm not Dom, I have something on my mind and I need to get it out now. ''

'' What? My son is missing.. How selfish could you be? ''

'' _sigh.. _Dom, Kinda one of my points. ''

'' How is my kidnapped son a point? ''

'' Well.. Why do you have a son? ''

'' What kind of screwed up question is that? ''

'' Will you answer it? ''

'' Because... I.. slept with your Father. ''

'' Exactly. ''

'' Okay, I made a mis- ''

'' How many times did you sleep with my Father after that? ''

' I.. Uhh... ''

'' Well? ''

'' Okay.. I don't remember... Lots. ''

'' Dom, I.. I don't think were right for each other. ''

'' Are you breaking up with me? ''

'' …. Yes. ''

'' Eleanor? I.. ''

Doms eye's began turning red, Despite all the stress already thrown on her Eleanor couldn't help but speak her mind. While she had to admit they had a good, albeit short run, Dom had slept with her father and she herself wasn't any better allowing Dom's sister to her on her. '

'' Dom, I know this is a bad time but maybe.. Considering all that's happened, You should be with my Father. ''

'' Eleanor, Don't - ''

'' I'm sorry Dom. ''

The room once again entered an awkward silence, Other then the sound of sniffling and crying coming from Dom. Eleanor was surprised, She had expected to be upset but suddenly felt a great deal of relief. Was she happy that they weren't together anymore?

Dell felt like a stud, As he walked down the dimly lit streets of Rapture he could hear some Big Sister's wolf whistling and commenting on his form fitting daddy suit. Of course, This wasn't what he had come for, He had to find his baby brother. Problem was, He had no idea where the hell he was going.

Any second now he thought to himself, The arm would take control and do everything for him. Although even he knew this was a fools dream, He knew he would have to put in some work, His little training was all he had but he didn't want to rely on the powers of Him too much.

Still though, He was curious. This mysterious Mercenary, Was he really controlling his body from beyond the grave? How could a mans soul be trapped in an arm. Rapture had some pretty weird crap going on but it all had technology behind it, He just couldn't find how this could be plausible, Even in Rapture.

Still, It was better then nothing. His thought was interrupted by a pulse which traveled from his arm and shock-waved through the rest of his body. He could feel his mind, His train of thought slowing down. Here it comes..

His head drooped down, As if though his brain had shut down. Then in a flash his eyes opened and lit up, The normally arched man now walked with his back upright, A confident march and a whole new arsenal of powers. He stopped and took a glance at his surroundings, He recognized this area, So much had change since then but he knew he was on the right track.

While Dom sat crying, Eleanor tried to tune It out by idyll playing with her hands. She couldn't care less that Dom was crying and it felt great. She almost felt like laughing, Her extreme new found happiness was interrupted by the doorbell. Dom, Stood up quickly and walked angrily to the door. Without looking through the peekhole, She swung it open and it was immediately greeted with an eletro bolt to the face, Which knocked her unconscious instantly.

Eleanor quickly sprung into a battle stance, Hearing the bolt and poked her head around the corner to see what had happened. To her surprised the intruder had already walked in and raised their arms in surrender. Eleanor held out an arm, Getting a better look she saw it was the Blue armored sister from before.

'' Yeah, I came to talk. ''

'' Any particular reason you just bolted Dom In the face? ''

'' You ought to know Dom well by now, Do Dom and Talk work in the same sentence? ''

'' Good point, Come in. ''

The sister casually walked over Dom and sat with Eleanor and the two began chatting. It wasn't till about 2 hours later that Dom came too, Rubbing her head in pain. She walked over to the living room were Eleanor and the Sister were laughing and talking casually.

'' WHAO.. What the hell are YOU doing here? ''

Eleanor stood up and crossed her arms.

'' She, Informed me of a lot of things. Domino, If that's even your real name. ''

'' Oh god.. Please don't tell me she told you... ''

'' Dominique? ''


	8. Reminisce

_One of my longer chapters ( I had to remove this chapter and edit it TWICE, For some reason it's not leaving the borders i put between segments )  
_

**Cereal Kidnapper**

He found himself walking into an old warehouse, used to be a base of operations for some people he had run-ins with in the past. He noticed a wrecked wall nearby, teared open by brute force. Behind the wall was a room, It seemed the hole was the only way in with no sign of a door leading to it anywhere.

He walked in, carefully passing through the torn metal and found a note on a desk.

_'' Boss, they found us, I got the loot out of the safe but they're breaking down the wall as I write this. I have to leave now, If you find this note leave, no doubt they'll be watching the area. ''_

This wasn't at all recent, It was from years ago, hell, he vaguely thinks he remembered the day it happened. He sighed, he had more then one motive to find this '' Boss. ''

He began inspecting the room, they'd be dumb if they didn't have enough safe room. He skimmed the walls looking for weak-points and caught something in the corner of his eyes. Something shiny from under the desk, he kicked it over and found a trapdoor underneath.

He opened it and peaked in, half expecting a tunnel, he found it was a small hole with a box inside. He pulled it out and opened it, cleaned out with the exception of a matchbook which read '' DIABLOS ''. It wasn't exactly a lead but it was a place to start.

**Elsewhere**

Delta and Jack found themselves lost, although they didn't want to admit it both of them had no idea where they were going. The two leaned up against a wall and began to think about their situation.

'' Delta, you ever feel that maybe, well... ''

'' What? ''

'' We're not cutout for this? ''

'' Hey man, if anybody is good for this its us. ''

'' Maybe we should just leave this to Fontaine. ''

'' What are you saying, we give up? ''

'' No, I'm saying that we don't stand a chance. This isn't our world it's Fontaine's and were nothing but a couple of hasbeens. ''

'' Jack... ''

'' Delta, I'm sorry but I'm going home.

'' Jack, you're right. ''

'' huh? ''

'' I'm going back home too, I gotta go sit down with my daughter and just wait this out. ''

**Elsewhere**

'' Eleanor, please don't ever call me by that name again. ''

'' Why not Dom, I think it's pretty. Lots better then Domino. ''

'' Because only one person didn't call me by my nickname and you can guess who that is. ''

Dom glared over to the Sister sitting by Eleanor.

'' You know my name Dom, quit being immature. ''

'' … Sasha. ''

'' Now can we have a talk without this going into an unnecessary argument about the past, I've been waiting for you to wake up before I explain the situation about - ''

'' I don't wanna talk to you, not after what you put me through. ''

Eleanor frowned and looked over to Dom.

'' She explained to me the gist of it Dom, why don't you tell me the full story of what exactly happened between you two? ''

'' Why the hell would you care? ''

'' We may not be together anymore but I'm still your friend. ''

'' … ''

'' Dom, talk to me. ''

'' Fine. ''

**Several Years Earlier**

'' You okay Dom? Come on, on your feet. ''

'' They won't leave me alone Sasha. ''

'' I told you not to let them push you around, I can't protect you forever Dom. someday you're going to have to learn to stand up for yourself. ''

'' I'm... I'm scared. ''

Kat joined the two, wiping blood from her mouth.

'' Dom, you missed all the fun, me and sasha wrecked them. ''

'' You aren't helping Kat. ''

Dom began tearing up, rubbing the bruise on her face. Sasha gently grabbed the sides of her face and lifted it up, so that Dom stared into her eyes.

'' I'm going to teach you how to fight Dom, when I'm done with you no one is going to bother you anymore. ''

**Several Months Later**

'' So, Doms a natural eh? ''

Sasha turned over to Katrina whom had joined her in watching Dom beat up some other Sister's in the distance.

'' Yeah, shes something else. ''

'' Never thought Dominique the coward would be taking on 3 Sisters on her own in a scrap and winning. ''

'' Yep, the student has surpassed the master. ''

'' What's with the patch on your arm? ''

'' Oh, I'm joining the force. ''

'' Pfft, you've always been a goody two-shoes. ''

'' Hey, don't get in any trouble you hear? I'll be watching you and Dom real close. ''

'' Okay officer, why don't you go stop Hercules over there before you have to arrest her for a triple homicide. ''

Sasha ran over to Dom, who stood triumphantly over 3 knocked out Sisters.

'' Hey Dom, that's enough, I think these girls won't mess with you anymore. ''

'' Oh, hey Sasha. I'm glad you're here.. I had to ask you something. ''

'' Sure, what's wrong? ''

'' I appreciate what you did for me and... ''

Dom began to blush uncontrollably.

'' I've been feeling.. '''

'' Feeling what? ''

Dom turned to Sasha and moved close to her.

'' Sasha, I … ''

Sasha raised a brow in confusion, she couldn't get what Dom was getting at. The sudden hand in the back of her head didn't give her time to think as Dom force her into a passionate kiss. Only allowing it to happen out of shock, she quickly regained composure and pushed Dom off.

'' Dom, what the hell? ''

'' Sasha I think I'm in love with you. ''

'' Dom, dammit were like Sisters, besides I don't.. go that way. ''

'' You.. but... ''

'' Dom listen, I'm sorry but we can't - ''

'' No, I'm sorry I was so stupid. ''

'' Hey, what do you say we go do something? ''

'' I have to go Sasha. ''

'' Dom, this isn't going to mess things up is it? ''

'' No. ''

**Back To The Present**

'' That's most of what happened. ''

'' Theres something missing from this story Dom. ''

'' Drop it Eleanor, I don't wanna talk about it. ''

Eleanor turned to Sasha and avoided eye-contact with her by looking down.

'' Okay fine, don't tell me. ''

A knock on the door caused the three to jump, still paranoid, the group cautiously opened the door as if a armed serial killer was on the other side. To their surprised Kat walked in.

'' Sasha? I haven't seen you in a while what the hell are you doing here? ''

'' Just talking with Dom and Eleanor. ''

Eleanor blushed at the sight of her, which angered Dom immensely.

'' Oh, Hi Kat. ''

'' Hey Eleanor, you're looking great as usual. ''

Dom growled

'' How's everyone been? '''

Eleanor floated towards her and casually leaned against the wall.

'' Nothing much, me and Dom aren't seeing each other anymore. ''

Kat's eyes lit up.

'' Oh really, maybe we could - ''

Dom shot up and shoved past Kat and left. Sasha turned to Eleanor and shot her a dirty look.

'' You may be mad at her, but that was no excuse for acting like a jerk. ''

Sasha sped out after Dom, her words hit home and Eleanor genuinely felt bad.

'' Hey, forget about them, what do you say me and you kill the tension together? ''

Eleanor smiled, she felt like a jerk but she couldn't turn down the idea of a little R&R.

**Elsewhere**

'' Diablos. ''

The place was a bar, he expected it. A bar in a slum, It was a bad guy cliché. He pushed the doors open and walked in, the sound of laughter, talking and roughhousing erupted as he did. He took a seat at an empty table and scoped the place out, he knew something was here, he could feel it.

He tried to look for a familiar face, anyone he could remember who might be involved. He noticed a backroom, possibly a meeting room. Waiting wasn't his thing, he shoved his way through the crowd and passed into a dark hallway. One door at the end, he could hear voices inside.

He recognized one, his heartbeat slowed down. He walked over to the door and slowly turned the nob but suddenly jerked backwards and fell over. He held his head in pain and for a moment things faded. Dell lifted himself from the ground, looking around to find himself in a dark hallway with a door in front of him.

'' Crap, It wore off at the wrong moment. ''

Dell stared at the door, He may not know what to do but maybe he didn't need to. He could just wait for

Him to come back, but how long would that take? He had to find Johnny at any cost. He gulped and turned the nob.

'' Here goes nothing.. ''


	9. The Mission

**Cereal Kidnapper**

Dell turned the nob slowly and finally with a stroke of bravery kicked it open and entered the room, several heads turned to look at him, more then he can count. His sudden bravery disappeared as the men quickly surrounded him all holding various blunt objects.

'' Nice suit kid, you some sort of gender confused daddy? ''

'' I.. I ''

'' What the hell are you doing here ''

'' I'm looking -f-f-for my brother ''

'' Why the hell would he be here? ''

The men began closing In on him. Dell bit his lip for a moment and regained composure.

'' A man in a trench coat and bandages covering his face. ''

One of the thugs eyes widened and they all turned to him, Dell assumed this one was the leader.

'' … Would this man in the trench be your brother? ''

'' No, he kidnapped my brother. ''

'' We know who you're talking about kid and he ain't one of ours. ''

'' Do you know where I can find him? ''

'' I might, but why the hell should I help you? ''

'' I'm assuming, by your tone that you don't like him? ''

'' That's correct, he belongs to another syndicate. ''

'' If you help me find him, I'll take care of him.. For good. ''

The man glanced over to his friends and began laughing uncontrollably.

'' Kid, you don't even look like you could take on a little sister, tell you what.. I'll tell you where he is if you do us a favor? ''

The man walked over to dell, looking down on him sinisterly.

'' W-What do you want me to do? ''

'' Well, I won't doubt your talents completely, you did just recklessly kick our door open. ''

'' Y-Y-Yeah... ''

'' You look like a nice guy, you see, me and all my pals here are on a black list, our faces are instantly recognized by authorities. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' You, on the other hand look non-threatening and safe, we have a big problem with a specific officer whose hasn't been taking our generous bribes or getting off our case. ''

'' Go on. ''

'' I need you, to take care of her permanently, do this and you will not only prove your loyalty to us but your skill as well, because lets face it, If you can't take down an officer you can't take down that bandaged freak. ''

'' How will I find this officer? ''

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo and carelessly tossed it to Dell.

'' Her name is Sasha, shes the sheriff of this district, take her out and her and all her little deputies are off our backs and we're free to run our business as usual. A couple of our spies have seen her recently near upper midtown. ''

'' Upper midtown? ''

'' Is that a problem?

'' Uhh... No not at all. ''

'' Come back when the job is done, and bring back proof. ''

Dell looked up at the tall paled skinned thug, he in all honesty wanted to refuse but the mans rough scarred face convinced him otherwise. He nodded and ran out of the bar.

'' Upper midtown.. That's near where Dom lives. I'm in so much crap if they see me... ''

He took a look at the photo and frowned.

'' Shes pretty, It's a shame i have to kill her. ''

**Meanwhile**

Dom ran outside and took a seat on a bench, she wrapped her arms on her lap and buried her face into them.

'' Dom, you okay? ''

She looked up to see Sasha standing above her, she scooted over to allow her a seat and buried her face back into her lap.

'' Sasha, I don't feel like talking. ''

'' …. I understand. ''

Sasha began to get up by Dom grabbed her and pulled her back.

'' … I don't wanna talk but, I don't wanna be alone either. Don't leave. ''

'' Look Dom, There will be others - ''

'' I'ts not just about Eleanor dammit, My son is still missing and I'm not doing crap about it. I feel so useless. ''

'' Dom, I'm here to help you with that, we WILL find him. ''

The twos conversation was suddenly interrupted by loud footsteps, they both looked up and Dom rushed up to greet Delta who had just arrived.

'' Delta! Did you find Johnny? ''

'' Uhh.. No ''

'' Why the hell are you here then? ''

'' Whoa why are you so mad all the sudden? Also whose your friend? ''

Sasha got up and greeted Delta, explaining to him who she was

'' Oh, an officer. Nice you meet you Sasha. ''

He was cut short from asking any questions when Dom cut in-between the two.

'' Why the hell aren't you looking for Johnny? ''

'' _Sigh.. _Dom, I can't do it... ''

'' WHY NOT? ''

'' I'm just not what I used to be, besides Fontaine has his goons working on leads and he made me and Jack feel.. ''

'' Feel what? Dammit stop being so emotional your a guy. ''

'' Whats gender have to do with - ''

Delta was interrupted once more as Dom broke into tears.

'' Dom.. All this crying is so unlike you. ''

Sasha put a hand on Delta's shoulder.

'' Trust me Sir, It's actually a lot more like her then you think. ''

Delta raised a brow in confusion and got on a knee to comfort her.

'' Dom, What else is wrong? ''

'' Eleanor dumped me. ''

'' What? ''

'' Not only that but shes upstairs with my Sister doing who knows what. ''

'' Jeez.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what to say. ''

Dom pondered for a moment and came up with an idea.

'' Delta... Can I come with you to your place? ''

'' Are you asking what I think you're asking? ''

'' Maybe.. ''

**Meanwhile**

As Delta and Dom disappeared from sight Sasha took a look at her watch and decided it was time for her to head home. She really wanted to help Dom but her reluctance and inability to open up made it impossible. She sighed and began walking down, She lived in Midtown too but all the way across on the other side.

While it would be a long walk, what would a Big Sister, yet alone an officer have to worry about, even at this time of day. She began whistling as she trekked through the dark cold halls of rapture when something caught the corner of her eye, she turned quickly squinting in the dark to see if she could see someone.

Behind her she heard footsteps coming at her fast, she turned quickly and caught someone and threw them to the ground hard. She lifted her customized revolver at the assailant.

'' Hands in the air now. ''

'' Oh man I'm sorry don't shoot me. ''

She got a better look at the criminal, He was a young man wearing an oddly thin but handsome looking Daddy armor.

'' What exactly were you trying to do? ''

'' I.. Uhh.. Couldn't see where I was going and I almost.. ran.. into you. ''

'' Your story sounds off, whats the real problem Sir? ''

Dell began sweating nervously, his plan to rush her and tackle her down failed miserably. He had to find a way out of this fast.

'' I uhh... ''

'' Well.. Spit it out will you? ''

'' I thought you were attractive so I purposely... tried to bump into you? ''

'' Oh.. ''

Sasha blushed under her helmet, she thought the young man was cute.

'' Well.. If you wanted to hit on me you could of offered me a drink. ''

Dell sighed in relief, he couldn't believe that worked.

'' So.. you're on board then? How about a drink? ''

Sasha smiled and nodded.

'' Okay, you pick the place. ''


	10. The Slightly Story Driven Filler Chapter

_Trying to get back to the story's roots of being random, the thing I tend to do a lot with this series is experiment in it, which has in my opinion has made it very inconsistent. _

**Cereal Kidnapper**

'' Annnd that's how I saved twenty little sisters from a burning building. ''

Dell had zoned out and been unaware that Sasha had been telling him a story, not remembering a single thing she said, he just nodded and smiled.

'' Oh what a walk, we're here. ''

Dell turned to see that they had arrived at their destination, a small bar called '' The Gatherers Pub ''.

'' Me and a couple of the other officers come here from time to time, you don't have a criminal record do you? ''

Dell laughed nervously, aware she was joking but still scared nonetheless seeing as he had to kill her. The two walked in and a couple of patrons ( whom were all big sisters ) all waved as Sasha entered.

'' Just a couple of friends of mine. ''

Dell swallowed, all of them were officers and if anything happened to her he was the last person she was seen with. He sighed, he had to find Johnny but he wasn't a killer, he sure as hell wouldn't be good at it either.

The two sat at the counter and Sasha tapped the counter and asked for two drinks.

'' So, while we wait, how about you tell me a bit about yourself. ''

Dell didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to talk about Johnny or anyone else for that matter, he was afraid he might slip into the subject of just exactly what he was doing. As he began to think of a story to make up their drinks had arrived and Sasha began to remove her helmet. Just as he came up with a plausible story, his breath was instantly taken away as Sasha revealed herself from her helmet.

She looked over to him and smiled, he knew she knew, she had much reason to be confident. She had long red hair, which had been put into a ponytail to fit inside her helmet. Her face was rough, and tough looking but still very feminine and attractive. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but then again she was a big sister, he still found her glowing white eyes quite attractive as they also complimented her tough look.

She blushed and raised a brow at him.

'' You didn't think I was a dog did you? ''

'' N-no not at all. ''

Dell had never really had a crush before, his awkwardness didn't help him either. He was dumbfounded at this new emotion he found himself him, but remembering more important things he shook off the feeling and tried to concentrate on his task.

Just as he began to tell his fake story the drinks relied, he sighed in relief having been spared what could have been an obvious give away. He wasn't a heavy drinker but he had drunk before, he had no idea what was in the glass but he didn't want to make her look stupid by not excepting the drink.

**5 Minutes Later**

'' Annnnnnnd that's how I saved Christmas. ''

'' Oh jeez, you didn't tell me you were such a lightweight drinker Dell, do you want me to escort you home. ''

'' You don't hath to do that fer meeee. ''

'' I'm an officer, It's my job to help people. Where do you live. ''

'' Home issss where your heart is. ''

Sasha sighed, only 3 shots and Dell was pretty much putty. She blushed at the thought for a second as a dark thought grew in her mind, but she was an officer, she couldn't take advantage of him, but she couldn't leave him alone either.

'' Dell, I'm going to take you home with me okay? ''

'' I'm sooooooo hungry right now, I could eat your face. ''

Sasha grabbed Dell's arm and escorted him out the bar.

'' We're going to teleport Dell, hold your breath otherwise you'll probably vomit. ''

'' I can teleport toooo wanna see? ''

'' Dell, drunk teleporting is against the law. ''

'' I can't teeeleport I lied. ''

'' Ugh, shut up already. ''

The two disappeared into a purple haze and reappeared in front of her apartment door, although dell was mostly drunk, he still knew what he had to do ( but didn't really care ) he tried to find out her exact address but was unable to due to her teleporting them directly inside the building. He would probably check tomorrow.

'' Okay let me just open the door and... ''

She began searching her pocket for a pair of keys, which she found then immediately dropped.

'' I'm not even drunk and I'm the clumsy one. ''

As she reached down for her keys Dell's looked down and nearly bled out his nose when he saw her rear, which was very appealing to him. He held back the urge to grab her waist and bite It besides being in his drunken stupor, he had not been strong enough however to keep his mouth shut.

'' Your ass is amazing. ''

Sasha quickly grabbed her keys, stood up and slapped Dell across the face.

'' You pervert, drunk and you still managed to get that out without a stutter. ''

'' I'm sorrrrry. ''

She turned and walked in and gestured for him to follow, although he couldn't see her since her back was to him, she was blushing madly.

_'' What a pervert, why am I so turned on? ''_

She turned to him and pointed to the couch.

'' That's where you will be sleeping, see you tomorrow. ''

'' buuut you'll be dead by then! ''

She turned to him and raised a brow

'' and why Is that? ''

'' Uhh.. whaaaaa? I didn't say anything bout me being hired to kill you and stuff. ''

'' real funny tough guy, goodnight. ''

She went into her room and closed the door behind her, and for good measure locked It. While she didn't believe his whole kill bit she wouldn't put him trying to feel her up in her sleep past him.

Meanwhile, just outside the room Dell slapped his forehead in disbelief of his own stupidity.

_'' what the heeeck is wrong with me? I almos told her I was gonna kill her. Jeez I really want a bowl of cereal right now- NO STAY ON TRACK. Okay, I have to kill Sasha and – wait why do I have to kill Sasha? Screw this I'm sleepen. '' _

Dell abruptly ended his train of thought and allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Meanwhile – At Eleanor's Home**

'' Kat. ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' I used to be the main character in these things? ''

'' What? ''

'' It doesn't matter now, at least I'm finally getting my segme-

**Meanwhile at Delta's Home**

Delta entered the room and passed Dom a cup of coffee who set it down on the table.

'' Can we talk Delta? ''

'' I was hoping we'd get busy. ''

'' I gotta be honest, I just said that to lure you somewhere where we could talk alone. ''

'' Dammit, now I have to take a cold shower. ''

'' Delta, are we bad parents? ''

'' What? No! ''

'' Johnny's missing and all we seem to care about are stupid things like my relationship with Eleanor or your sex drive. ''

Delta put his head down and began to speak slowly.

'' Dom, I want really bad to be the one to save Johnny but I'm a prototype big daddy and your a criminal, masochist, murderer, arms dealer. We don't stand a chance. ''

'' Your description of me is mostly false and would probably be the one thing that DOES stand a chance. ''

'' You are a criminal, and a murderer, and AN ARMS DEALER ''

'' I'm not a masochist. ''

'' I saw those burn marks on Eleanor's arse, I would think someone who delivers pain and gains pleasure from it would get pleasure from taking it as well. ''

'' HEY, Don't mention her name, also when the hell did you become a therapist? ''

'' Screw you. ''

'' SCREW ME? ''

'' YEAH ''

'' HOW ABOUT I SCREW YOU? ''

'' Really? ''

'' No! I'm mad at you that came out wrong. ''

'' I gotta be honest, I kinda got really excited when you said that and I'm not mad anymore. ''

'' You're still not getting any. ''

'' I'll spank you. ''

'' DEAL ''

**Meanwhile – At Fontaine's Base**

'' SIR, We have found some valuable information for you. ''

Fontaine took a long drag from his cigar and sat up.

'' Tommy, Roger, what have you found out for me? ''

'' A new crime lord has apparently been taking over many syndicates around rapture, some sicko in a trench coat and a wrapped face. ''

'' Sounds like something out of a comic book, do you have a name? ''

'' They refer to him as '' The Enlightened One ''

'' Oh great, a cult, just what we need. ''

'' What's our next course of action. ''

'' I want to meet Teo. ''

'' Whose Teo? ''

'' You like it? It's a nickname I made for him, The enlighted one, take the first letter from each word. ''

'' That's stupid. ''

'' Tommy, kill Roger got calling my idea stupid. ''

'' Wait, WHAT? ''

'' Sorry Roger. ''

**BANG **

'' hahah! I'm such an asshole, Tommy, make a memo so that everyone knows to call this guy Teo from here on out. I'm going to try and contact this freak. ''

**Meanwhile – At Tenenbaum's House**

'' Wait, when zid I become relevant? ''

**RING**

Tenenbaum, shocked that someone was actually calling her ran to the phone and picked it up.

'' Who iz it? ''

'' Dammit we dialed Tenenbaum? Well I guess it's better then nothing. ''

'' Who iz this? ''

'' Give me the damn phone Sophia, Teenenbaum doesn't even like you. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU EITHER SHUT UP. ''

'' WHO IS THIS? ''

'' Look Tenenbaum, It's me Andrew, Andrew Ryan. ''

'' Ryan? Why are you calling me. ''

'' Yeah Tenenbaum old friend old pal, I had a friend smuggle my communicator in, had to smuggle it in a horrible place don't wanna talk about it. ''

'' Okay? ''

'' Yeah well, I think the others may have kinda just blocked our transmissions so we've kinda been random dialing hoping to get a hold on someone we know. ''

'' Well what do you want? ''

'' We need help! Our sentences have been extended for another 10 years for possession of - '' STUPID DON'T TELL HER - '' SHUT UP SOPHIA . '' Ahem, because they are uhh, evil? ''

'' Good enough for me, I'll probably do something about it. ''

'' Really? Oh thank goodness! ''

'' Yeah but I don't think it fits within this current story. ''

'' Stop breaking the forth wall and help us dammit. ''

'' Perhaps someday, I will get **Oneshot **to save you guys. ''

'' That had to be THE WORSE forth wall joke I ever heard, I hope you die Tenenbaum. But please die after you save us. ''

**CHAPTER END**

_I need criticism, help me get better by pointing out my shortcomings please!_


End file.
